


Bonjour

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad French, Crush, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French is the language of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonjour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuruk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuruk/gifts).



> I write stupid things for the people I love:
> 
>  **[23:28] kuruk:** I want fic where Green tries to woo Red/Leaf on S.S. Anne by speaking in really bad French.  
>  **[23:28] skylark:** ;ASDJAER;ASER  
>  **[23:29] kuruk:** ;__;
> 
> (If you don't know, the joke derives from Green's in-game text on the S. S. Anne, where he greets you by saying "Bonjour!") For [DNftST](https://outstretched.dreamwidth.org/26403.html) #54, "Babble."
> 
>  _Thank you_ to axolotlsGambit's beau for being kind enough to provide me with intentionally horrible French translations for this ;_;

"Hey, Red, what's the rush?" Red heard from behind him as he was about to step off of the S. S. Anne. He turned his head to see Green walking towards him.

He had just defeated Green a few minutes ago. Certainly he didn't want another battle already?

Green seemed to follow his train of thought, and raised his hands. "No, I'm not looking for a fight," he said. "I just wanted to tell you..." he leaned in close, so that his mouth was almost brushing Red's ear. "J'aime ton chapeau," he said.

Red jumped and pulled away, looking at him with confusion. Green smirked and reached up, tugging the brim of Red's cap. "Mais je l'aimerai mieux si tu l'enleverai," he purred.

Red backed away, his expression changing to annoyance, but Green grabbed his arm before he could get any further. "Vens-y avec moi," Green said. He waited for a response, but Red just glared at him. "You should stay," Green translated, rolling his eyes. "I told you to pay more attention in French class, loser. Anyway, come on, it'll be fun."

Red twisted free of Green's grip and hurried down the gangplank back to shore.

"Te sentir plus tard," he heard Green call after him, but he didn't look back.

**Author's Note:**

> *translations:  
> "I like your hat"  
> "But I would like it even more if you took it off"  
> "Come away with me"  
> "Smell you later" (BECAUSE OBVIOUSLY)
> 
> ...yes this is the best Green can do, orz
> 
> I was _this close_ to making Green say "Je suis sur un bateau," okay (just google translate it)


End file.
